XMen
by Susanthegentle88
Summary: Based On a Roleplay!


S.E. Herr 10

**Short Story #6 (X – Men)**

There lived a ten year old girl named Rose Marie Shepard who lived in Westchester, New York. She was born in Brooklyn, New York to Maya and Justin Shepard. She had no siblings, since she was an only child. She hardly ever saw her Parents since they were always gone or drunk to the point where they weren't coherent. One day, she decided to run away, so she got some of her things packed and climbed out the window and ran off. She ended up in Westchester somehow, as the sunset, and was getting dark, and cold. She finally ended up on a bench not far from a Pizza Parlor but absolutely had no money to get anything. Within minutes, someone by the name of Rush Vendetta walked up to her which made her jump and be on her guard.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

Rush stopped coming towards her.

"I'm not going to hurt you … I just wanted to ask if you were lost? You just don't seem the proper age to be out wandering alone," said Rush.

"What if I am lost? Are you going to call the Authorities?" she questioned.

"Well it depends, where are your Parents?" Rush asked.

"I don't know, but I could care less, I'm running away," she replied.

"Can I ask why?" Rush asked.

"I hate them, they're drunks and they don't care about me," she replied.

"Ah, so you're not lost. Are you hungry?" Rush asked.

Rose nodded.

"Yes, very much so … I haven't had anything to eat since this morning," she replied.

"Well, I was going to have dinner with my son Trinity, care to join us?" Rush asked.

"Would I be intruding?" she asked.

Rush smiled.

"Even if you were, I wouldn't care," Rush replied.

"Then yes, I'll join you," she accepted.

"Great, by the way, I'm Rush Vendetta," he introduced.

Rose smiled.

"My name's Rose Shepard," she introduced.

"Shepard? Any relation to Justin Shepard?" Rush asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Justin's on the Most Wanted list for Brooklyn and here," Rush replied.

"What for?" Rose asked.

"A couple of Robberies, an Attempted Murder, and Rape," Rush replied.

"Really? How do you know?" she questioned.

"Ever heard of Vendetta Incorporated?" Rush asked.

Rose shook her head.

"No, never, what kind of Company is it?" she asked.

"It's a Company that runs like a Police Station but more civilized. It's also a place that protects all Mutants when Xavier's School for the Gifted can't," Rush replied.

"What's a Mutant?" she asked.

"A person with powers," Rush replied.

"Are you one?" she asked.

Rush looked around a little bit and then back at her.

"This is not the place to ask. Why don't we go to the Pizza Parlor now?" Rush suggested.

"Okay," she agreed.

Rush slightly smiled as he and Rose walked to the Pizza Parlor. As soon as they got there, they saw Trinity as they walked over to him. Trinity smiled at her as he then looked back at his father.

"Who's the girl?" Trinity asked.

"Trinity, this is Rose Shepard," Rush replied.

Trinity turned his attention to her.

"Hi Rose, I'm Trinity, it's nice to meet you kiddo," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you too Trinity," she said.

Trinity smiled as he turned his attention to Rush.

"Dad, Lilandra called and said she wanted to join us, would that be a problem?" Trinity asked.

Rush softly sighed.

"Trinity, you know how I feel about Lilandra," Rush replied.

"What do you have against her?" Trinity asked.

"Lilandra isn't exactly the safest person to be around now," Rush answered.

"Well whatever, she's coming to see us," said Trinity.

Rush glared at him.

"You really think that's wise? It can put Rose in danger," Rush asked.

"What can possibly go wrong while she's here?" Trinity asked.

"What if Lilandra decides to use her powers for no reason?" Rush questioned.

"LILANDRA IS NOT YOU!" Trinity snapped.

With that comment, it hurt as much as being stabbed in the heart as Rush turned around and headed towards the door without a word. Trinity just stood there with Rose.

"Dad, I didn't mean it," said Trinity.

Rush turned around and looked at Trinity.

"Yes, you did," Rush debated.

Rush then looked at Rose.

"Come on Rose, lets get you home," said Rush.

"I don't want to go home," she refused.

"I'm taking you to my place, you can stay with me for the night," Rush commented.

"What'll happen to me tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," Rush replied.

"Can I trust you to not take me home or call Authorities?" she asked.

Rush nodded.

"Yes, you have my word," Rush replied.

"Alright," she said.

Rush looked at Trinity.

"I have to go, but nice meeting you Trinity," she said.

"You too," said Trinity.

Rose walked towards Rush as she walked out of the Pizza Parlor with him. They walked for about ten minutes without a word to each other until they reached the house. Rush took his keys out and with the house key, unlocked the door. He stepped in and turned on the lights, revealing a spotless living room. Rose looked in as the door was closed behind her. She turned and looked at him.

"Are you okay Rush?" she asked.

Rush nodded.

"Yeah, I am, thanks for asking, anyway, you still hungry?" Rush asked.

"Yes, very much so," she replied.

"Alright, lets get you fed," said Rush.

Rush walked into the kitchen as Rose followed him. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a thing of Chinese Food as he looked at her.

"Is Chinese Food okay?" Rush asked.

"Yeah, it is, thank you Rush," she thanked.

"You're welcome kiddo," said Rush.

Rush pulled out two plates as he put Chinese Food on the both of them. He then put it in the microwave for a minute and then took it out, setting the both of them down at the table as he looked at her once more.

"Would you like anything to drink? I have Milk, Water, Dr. Pepper, Orange Juice, Chocolate and Strawberry Syrup for mixing in with the milk … anything sound good?" Rush asked.

Rose thought for a moment.

"Orange Juice sounds great," she replied.

"Alright, Orange Juice it is," said Rush.

Rush got a cup out and then went to the refrigerator and pulled out the Orange Juice. He poured it, and then handed it to Rose. She gently took it from him.

"Thank you sir," she thanked.

"Anytime kiddo," said Rush.

Rush then got out some silverware for the both of them, sat down, and then began eating. Within ten minutes, they were finished as Rush picked up the dishes and put them in the sink. He then turned to look at Rose.

"Well, it's close to nine already, you should probably get ready for bed," Rush suggested.

"Where will I be sleeping?" she asked.

"Oh, right this way…" Rush replied.

Rush walked out of the kitchen and lead her down the hall until they hit the second room on the right. He then turned on the light.

"This is where you'll be sleeping … and if you wanted to know, my room's right next to yours, incase you need me at all. Now why don't you crawl into bed and I'll get you tucked in?" Rush asked.

Rose looked at him.

"What if I have a nightmare?" she asked.

"You can always come and get me," Rush replied.

Rose smiled.

"Alright, good enough for me," she said.

Rose then climbed into bed as Rush walked over and sat on the edge. She then laid down as he pulled the covers over her and tucked her in. He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently.

"Goodnight sweetie," said Rush.

"Goodnight Rush," she said.

Rush stood up and headed for the door as he turned the light off. As soon as it was off, Rose fell asleep. He walked out of the room leaving the door cracked open and the Hall Light on. He went into his room, laid down in bed, turned the Lamp off, and fell asleep. Within a couple of hours, Rose began crying, tossing, turning, and hyperventilating as Rush heard her. He got out of bed and walked out of his room, into hers. He walked over to her bedside, gently laying a hand on her arm. At first, Rose didn't wake up as he tried again.

"Rose, sweetie, wake up," said Rush.

Rose heard him the second time, sat up, and looked at him.

"What?" she questioned.

"You were having a nightmare," said Rush.

"If I was, I don't want to talk about it … no point to it," she replied.

"Okay, well, I respect that. However, if you ever do, I'm all ears for you kiddo," said Rush.

Rose slightly smiled through her remaining tears. She then laid back down as he tucked her in once more. Once he was done, he got up and walked out, once again leaving the door cracked open. He went back to bed, and they both slept until morning.

The next morning, Rush was up early and making Breakfast as Rose soon awoken and went out of her room and walked to the kitchen and smiled as she saw him making food for the both of them.

"Good morning Rush," she greeted.

Rush turned around and smiled at her.

"Morning kiddo, you sleep well?" Rush asked.

Rose nodded.

"Other than having a nightmare, yes, I slept well, thanks for asking," she replied.

"Great, are you hungry?" Rush asked.

"Yes, I'm starving," she replied.

"Good, I made some French Toast, Sausage, Eggs, and Hash browns," Rush listed.

"My favorite … so what's on the agenda today?" she asked.

Rush looked at her.

"I'm taking you to work with me. Oh and Rose, I have something to ask you. I talked to Trinity about this very early this morning already but we wanted to know what do you think about being a Vendetta?" Rush asked.

The minute she heard his question, her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.

"Are you asking me what I think you are?" she asked.

"Yes, I am, so what do you think?" Rush asked.

"I would love to be adopted by you, thank you," she replied.

Rush smiled.

"Great, we'll get the Paperwork finished … I started it already … I had an extra pack of adoption papers lying around," Rush replied.

Rose smiled.

"Thank you Rush, I appreciate it … I really do," she thanked.

Rush smiled.

"No problem sweetie, I just think you deserve better anyway," said Rush.

Rush got out two plates and cups for them and put them on the table as well as the silverware. He brought pans of food over, one by one putting the food on the plates. Within a few minutes, breakfast was waiting to be eaten. Rush sat down and started eating. There was no word out of either one of them until they were both done eating. He then stood up and cleared his place as well as Rose's.

"Thank you dad … I suppose I can call you that, right?" she asked.

Rush nodded.

"Yes, you can sweetie," Rush replied.

Rose smiled.

"Great, so I guess I'll get washed up so we can go to work," she said.

"Alright, you go do that while I do dishes," said Rush.

Rose smiled as she got up from the table to get washed up while Rush did the dishes. Within a few minutes, she came back into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm ready to go," she said.

Rush turned around to look at her as he smiled.

"I'm ready too … lets get going," Rush suggested.

They both walked out of the kitchen, through the living room and out the front door. Rush locked the door as they went to go the car and got in. As soon as they were buckled, they drove off. Again, there was silence between the both of them for the whole drive. About fifteen minutes later, they pulled into the Parking Lot and in the reserved spot. They got out and went inside and greeting them was one of the new employees, John Allerdyce Jr.

"Hey John, how's it going?" Rush asked.

"Very good Mr. Vendetta, but what's my assignment sir? It's my first day on the job and I'm in the Security department," John asked.

"Oh … well … um … I don't know yet … hang tight for a few minutes," Rush replied.

"Yes sir," said John.

John then looked down and saw Rose and smiled.

"Well, hello there kiddo, what's your name?" John asked.

Rose smiled.

"I'm Rose … well soon to be Vendetta … Rush is adopting me … you?" she asked.

"My name is John Allerdyce Jr., it's very nice to meet you Rose," John smiled.

"Nice to meet you too John," she smiled back.

"John, if you could, keep an eye on her for me please?" Rush asked.

John nodded.

"Yes sir," John replied.

"Thank you," said Rush.

Rush walked down the hall to Clint Barton's Office as he entered.

"Hey Clint, you're in charge of Security, right?" Rush asked.

Clint nodded as he put the Paperwork down that he was looking over.

"Yes sir, I am. What can I do for you Rush?" Clint asked.

"Who do you have on your team?" Rush asked.

"I have Emma Frost, Joel Masters, John Allerdyce Jr. and Stan Morgan on the Team, why?" Clint asked.

"Where's the Team now?" Rush asked.

"Joel and Stan are tracking down someone, and Emma is in the Interrogation Room and John's around here somewhere," Clint replied.

"No job for him yet?" Rush questioned.

"No, unless you need some Investigating done somewhere?" Clint asked.

Rush thought for a moment.

"Send him to Xavier's School for the Gifted, and get a list of every student enrolled and their powers," Rush suggested.

"Yes sir," said Clint.

Rush left the Office and went back down the hall to where Rose and John were.

"Alright, that's enough talking you two. John, your Supervisor wants to see you," said Rush.

John looked at Rose.

"See you around kiddo," said John.

"Alright John," she said.

John walked away leaving Rush and Rose alone.

"So what now dad?" she asked.

"Lets go to my Office," Rush replied.

"Okay," she said.

Rush led her to his Office as he walked in and sat down in his chair as Rose sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the desk. Rush picked up the stack or reports on his desk and began reading them. A couple minutes later, Oliver Queen walked into the Office, as they didn't notice him at first.

"Hey Rush, you have a moment?" Oliver asked.

Rush looked up.

"Yeah, I do," Rush replied.

Rush then looked at Rose.

"Rose, why don't you go get yourself something to drink in the Break Room?" said Rush.

"Alright," Rose agreed.

Rose got up and walked out of the Office and to the Break Room leaving Rush and Oliver to talk. As she was in the Break Room, Clint walked in as he smiled at her.

"Hey kiddo, what's your name?" Clint asked.

Rose looked at him.

"Rose Vendetta … I'm Rush's adopted daughter," she replied.

"Well, nice to meet you Rose, I'm Clint Barton … I'm head of Security here," said Clint.

"Nice to meet you too," she said.

"So if I may ask, what brings you here?" Clint asked.

"My dad … had no babysitter for me," she replied.

"Ah well … I hope you find this Company to your liking," said Clint.

"I'm sure I will … but if I can ask you, what do you know about John Allerdyce Jr.?" she asked.

"He's nothing good to talk about," Clint replied.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"Rose … he's bad news and why Rush hired him, I'll never know. He's an Assassinator and a White – Lighter and son of Brotherhood Member John Allerdyce … does that explain it all?" Clint asked.

"So you think he's just like his father? And what's a White – Lighter?" she asked.

"I'm not exactly sure … but I know there's also a Dark – Lighter … he's also a Mutant … he has Pyrokinesis and one other power that I can't remember, he's never going to be like his father but a lot worse than him," Clint replied.

"Okay, thanks for telling me," she said.

"One more thing Rose, stay away from him or you could get hurt," Clint advised.

Before she could say anything, Clint got up and walked out as she just sat there and sighed. Before long, Oliver Queen walked in and looked at her.

"You must be Rose Vendetta?" Oliver asked.

Rose nodded.

"Yeah, that's me, and you are?" she asked.

"Oliver Queen, but people call me Ollie … I'm the head of the Medical Team," Oliver replied.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"You too kiddo. So do you go to school or anything?" Oliver asked.

"Nope … I'm a runaway," she replied.

"You too, huh?" Oliver asked.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

Oliver softly sighed.

"What I mean is, we have some Children here that are runaways so you're not the only one," Oliver replied.

"So then what do you do with all the runaways?" she asked.

"We keep them here meaning they stay in the barracks, and during the day, they get sent to Xavier's School for the Gifted meaning a lot of them that come through are Mutants, if they're not, they just get their education and don't take the extra classes," Oliver explained.


End file.
